Warlock
Born with innate magical abilities yet no way to unlock them on their own, the Warlock calls upon an otherworldly being to enhance and strengthen their abilities. Role: Adaptable Alignment: Any Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: 3d6 x 10g Favored Class Bonus: '''Con +2, Cha +3 Stats Invocations All Warlock invocations can be found here. The Warlock can use any invocation he knows at will as a spell-like ability. This means they cannot be counterspelled, do not require components, and you cannot apply metamagic feats to them. They can choose to use an invocation defensively by making a Concentration check, to avoid provoking AoO. The save DC for an invocation is 10 + spell level + CHA. There are 3 types of invocations; Eldritch Essences, Blast Shapes, and Unearthed Arcana. A Warlock can combine Essences and Blast Shapes to create more powerful invocations. Combining invocations in such a way increases the level of invocation (i.e. two Least Invocations equal one Lesser invocation). The Warlock must have not replaced their Eldritch Blast ability to use those invocations. The Warlock is considered to have a caster level equal to their Warlock level. Abilities Class Proficiency The Warlock is proficient with Simple Weapons and Light Armor, but not with Shields. Eldritch Blast (Sp) At 1st level, the Warlock gains the Eldritch Blast feature. This blast is a ranged touch attack that deals 1d10 points of Force damage to whoever it hits, and deals 3x damage on a critical hit. At 5th level, you have 2 beams. At 11th, you have 3 beams. At 17th, you have 4 beams. Otherworldly Being At 1st level, the Warlock makes a bargain with an otherworldly being of their choice: The Archfey, The Celestial, The Fiend, The Great Old One, or The Hexblade, each of which is detailed here. This choice grants them new abilities at 1st level, and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Detect Magic (Sp) At 2nd Level, if the Warlock can use Detect Magic as the spell at will. His caster level equals his class level. Pact Boon At 3rd level, your otherworldly being bestows a gift upon you for your loyal service. You gain one of the following features of your choice. '''Pact of the Chain: You gain a familiar of your level through the use of a ritual. Whenever you perform this ritual, you can choose one of the normal forms for your familiar or one of the following special forms: imp, pseudo-dragon, quasit, or sprite. To change your familiar's form, you must perform another ritual which takes 1 hour. Invocations are considered as spells for the sake of Share Spells, Deliver Touch Spells, and other abilities a Familiar gains. Additionally, when you take the Attack action, you can forgo one of your own attacks to allow your familiar to attack instead. Pact of the Blade: You can use your action to create a pact weapon in your empty hand. You can choose the form that this melee weapon takes each time you create it . You are proficient with it while you wield it. This weapon counts as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity lo non-magical attacks and damage. Your pact weapon disappears if it is more than 5 feet away from you for 1 minute or more. It also disappears if you use this feature again, if you dismiss the weapon (no action required), or if you die. You can transform one magic weapon into your pact weapon by performing a special ritual while you hold the weapon. You perform the ritual over the course of 1 hour, which can be done during a short rest. You can then dismiss the weapon, shunting it into an extradimensional space, and it appears whenever you create your pact weapon thereafter. You can't affect an artifact or a sentient weapon in this way. The weapon ceases being your pact weapon if you die, if you perform the 1 hour ritual on a different weapon, or if you use a 1 hour ritual to break your bond to it. The weapon appears at your feet if it is in the extradimensional space when the bond breaks. Pact of the Tome: Your patron gives you a grimoire called a Book of Shadows. When you gain this feature, choose three cantrips from any class's spell list. While the book is on your person, you can cast those cantrips at will. At 5th level, you can also inscribe magical rituals in your Book of Shadows. Choose two 1st-leveI spells from any class's spell list. With your Book of Shadows in hand, you can cast the chosen spells as rituals. You can't cast the spells except as rituals, unless you've learned them by some other means. Doing so takes 1 hour. On your adventures, you can add other ritual spells to your Book of Shadows. When you find such a spell, you can add it to the book if the spell's level is equal to or less than half your Warlock level (rounded up) and if you can spare the time to transcribe the spell. For each level of the spell, the transcription process takes 2 hours and costs 50 gp for the rare inks needed to inscribe it. If you lose your Book of Shadows, you can perform a 1 hour ceremony to receive a replacement from your patron. This ceremony can be performed during a short or long rest, and it destroys the previous book. The book turns to ash when you die. Deceive Item (Ex) At 4th level and higher, the Warlock has the ability to more easily commandeer magic items made for the use of other characters. When attempting to use such an item, roll a Diplomacy check with a DC equal to 10 + the owner's level. Imbue Item (Su) At 12th Level, the Warlock can roll a Spellcraft check to create magic items even if he doesn't know the spell required to make said item. The DC to create such an item is 15 + Spell level if they know the spell, and 25 + Spell level if they do not. Mastery - Supernatural Apotheosis (Su) At 20th level, the Warlock is at the zenith of his power. They are forevermore treated as an outsider (an extra-planar creature) rather than their normal creature type for the purpose of spells and magical effects. For instance, Charm Person does not affect them. Unlike other outsiders, the Warlock can still be brought back from the dead as if they were a member of their previous creature type. Furthermore, the Warlock must pick one axis of their alignment (Good, Evil, Law, or Chaos). The Eldritch Blast is now aligned to that axis, and deals an extra 2d6 damage to enemies of the opposing axis. Lastly, the Warlock is able to bypass immunity to critical hits with their Eldritch Blast. Against foes normally immune (Undead, Constructs, Fortification effects, etc), a Warlock that confirms a critical does x2 damage, rather than x3. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited